A stick feeding unit of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from European patent application EP 1 891 858 A1. This stick feeding unit has proved its worth in the known suspension line comprising a closing device for sausage-type packaging units and a suspension device for the packaging units provided with hanging loops. Such suspension lines and the known stick feeding unit are however not suitable for particularly long packaging units or sausages or sausage chains respectively, which have a length of e.g. between one meter and two meters.